


The Salvation He Never Expected

by kiranightshade



Series: My Lost Soul (Lead Me to Redemption) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter, Beta Derek, But no pedophilia will be found here, Implied/Referenced Incest, Kidnapped Derek, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Pre-Poly, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Well - Freeform, but close enough, mentions of cannibalism, not technically, pain leeching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9734945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: They've got a plan. It's not a very well thought out plan, but a plan nonetheless.One that might just work if Derek can make it.But that's just the problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo...yeah. I'm just procrastinating at this point. Alleviation come to meeeeee. 
> 
> I'm so frustrated. Every time I open Word something else gets posted.
> 
>  
> 
> Anywhooo...to those who don't like steter, sorry but it was either steterek or nothing. 
> 
> To those who like steter and sterek but can't stand incest, I'm sorry but sacrifices had to be made.
> 
> Yeah, I decided to keep werewolves. In the middle of writing this.

Peter throws his phone at the wall when the call goes to voicemail again. It leaves a dent in the motel wall but he doesn’t care. Stiles was supposed to be here. He should have never left without him. That idiot had better have lost his phone because if he’s gotten himself taken, or worse, Peter is going to kill him. He’s going to rescue his dumb ass and then he is going to kill him. 

What part of stay in the motel does he never get?

What part of he never stays in the damn motel- or car, or anywhere that could be considered safe- does Peter never remember?

First Laura. Then his nephew. Now his mate? Someone is going to die. Someone is going to feel a lot of pain and then they are going to die. 

Peter takes a few very deep, very calm breaths and unclenches his fists. He grits his teeth as claws slide out of his palms and goes to wash his hands. He lets the cool water wash away the rest of his panic so he can think clearly.

Him and Stiles are newly mated. That means everything about him will be heightened to Peter and it’ll make it all the easier to find a scent trail. And if that fails, only very powerful magic could keep him from following the bond itself. And if that fails, he can always take a more direct route and just torture his way to his pack.

He’ll be fine, Peter tells himself. Stiles isn’t exactly defenseless. He can take care of himself.

The bathroom mirror shatters from the force of Peter’s fist. Glass covers the floor, leaving shallow cuts over Peter’s arms and cheeks that heal as quickly as they come. They crunch under his boots as he leaves, grabbing his jacket from the bed and slamming the door behind him. 

Peter takes a deep breath, puts on his jackets, and runs.

 

*** 

 

Derek catches Stiles when he’s thrown in, bleeding and slurring out curses. Well, he says catches but he’s too weak to do more than cushion his fall. Their captors are already gone by the time they’re upright.

Stiles swats at him when he tries to take his pain away and turns so he’s burying his face into his chest. Derek knows better than to try again so he just clings to him as tight as he can without hurting him. There are scorch marks from what he can see running down his side and lower back. Electricity then. Derek gives a pitiful growl at them. 

Starvation has weakened him. 

They haven’t touched him in days. Or maybe weeks. Time is hard to tell with irregular meals and artificial light from a neighboring room. 

That window mocks him with its size. 

Stiles makes an aborted attempt to speak but succumbs to exhaustion and falls limp. Derek takes comfort in his steady heartbeat, positioning them so that they are wedged into a corner, curled up together. The walls feel unnatural against his back but he’s too tired to sit upright on his own. Mountain ash, Stiles says. Easily handled if he had his magic. 

Witches, Stiles says. More like mad scientists if you ask him.

Stiles shivers and Derek pulls him closer still, rubbing his hands over his shoulders for friction. It won’t help; Stiles is always cold. 

Just a little bit longer, Derek tells himself. Just a little longer and Stiles will have replenished enough energy to break them out.

Just a little bit more.

 

*** 

 

“They don’t know what I am.” Stiles taps into Derek’s arm in morse code. They don’t speak for fear of being heard. 

“But they took your magic?” Derek taps into his thigh. They’re still curled up in the corner. Derek having been woken by Stiles’ stirrings.

“I’m not just a mage.”

“Is that why you said they wouldn’t take it again?”

“They didn’t just weaken me. They took all of my magic. A mage can’t replenish that.”

“But you can?”

“Sparks can.”

Derek’s breath hitches. A spark. He didn’t think they actually existed. They’re so rare. The last one that was recorded was Jesus. And that depends on who you ask.

“How long until you can break the door?”

“A few days.”

Derek could sob because “I don’t think I’ll last that long.”

“They can’t have been starving you for that long.” Stiles rapidly taps.

“Downside to being a werewolf.”

“There’s got to be something we can do!”

“Unless you’ve got something to eat on you, I’m going to be out of commission before I can be of any use.”

Stiles is just as scared as he is, he knows. Without him, they won’t be able to make it past the doors. Even if they do break them down. Stiles will be too exhausted to do much more than stumble after Derek. Derek needs to be able to fight. 

But then Stiles- beautiful, amazing Stiles- is sitting up. He’s holding his arm out and Derek doesn’t understand. 

Stiles sighs in exasperation and says “All we need is a few days. If you tear off shallow strips of me, we’ll both be well enough to get me to the hospital.”

“Are you insane! I’m not going to eat you.”

“Well it’s not looking like we have much of a choice. I’ll be fine. Just take it.”

“I’m not a- “

“A monster? Of course not. But you’ll be dead if you don’t.”

“I can’t just- “

“It’s my arm! I’ll decide what happens to it.” Stiles’ voice shakes, he’s terrified. How could he not be?

How does he expect Derek to do this? How does he expect him to hurt the very person to save him from his own head? The one to give him back the will to fight, to live. 

“I- I- “ Derek doesn’t know what to say. Doesn’t know how to piece the right words together to properly convey just why he can’t take what Stiles is offering. 

And then Derek does something monumentally stupid. Something he’ll later blame on the starvation.

Derek kisses him. He doesn’t know how else to explain how much he can’t hurt him. How much he means to him. How he could never be just a meal to him. The kiss is chaste and light but desperate and aching too. 

Stiles doesn’t kiss back but he doesn’t push him away either. Derek pulls back, panicking because why did he do that? He’s an idiot and impulsive and this is exactly how his life went to shit in the first place. 

Stiles is just sitting there, frozen, blinking as he processes what just happened. His arm drops to Derek’s cheek and he cups his other with his right hand as well. and then, slowly, he leans his forehead against his own and says “I didn’t want to tell you here. I wanted us to be safe. With all of us together before I told you.”

“Us?” Derek asks, voice hoarse from lack of use.

Stiles doesn’t say anything right away. Stroking Derek’s cheek with his thumb, he drops his other hand to Derek’s own and pushes it to his neck. He lets Derek feel the newly healed wound there. Let’s him run his fingers over the rough, slightly raised skin and then, when Derek falters at the realization, Stiles whispers “I’m your uncle. Peter gave this to me right before he left. Two days before they took me. He was looking for you. We were looking for you.” Stiles’ laugh breaks into a single sob before he continues “Gods, he’s going to kill me. He’s not even supposed to be back for another week but when he finds out I didn’t stay put, he’s going to kill me.”

A thousand thoughts run through Derek’s head. His uncle is awake? He’s taken a mate? A mate younger than him? Stiles is his family? 

He touched another wolf’s mate.

He flinches back from Stiles like he was burned. There are few worse offenses you could give to a wolf and gods he kissed his uncle’s mate. 

Stiles is talking to him, but it’s hard to understand past the frantic apologies he’s muttering under his breath. Eventually, Stiles is able to pry his hands from his face and pull him into a hug that leaves him buried in Stiles’ unmarked neck. Stiles isn’t letting him go and Derek relaxes after long minutes of soothing fingers through his hair, a steady arm around his shoulders, and soft placations of “It’s okay” and “You didn’t do anything wrong.” And “You didn’t know.” 

“Peter isn’t going to think you did this to hurt anyone. He isn’t going to be mad at you. It was an accident, he’ll understand that.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I know and I understand.”

Derek nods because, yeah, that makes sense and the last of his panic falls away, leaving room to marvel over the fact that he’s holding family right now. This entire time, he’s had this beautiful, powerful, loyal man in his corner. He’s his blood, in all the ways that matter. Derek buries his nose into the crook of Stiles’ neck once again, intent on sucking in as much of his scent as possible, just in time for his stomach to ruin what light atmosphere they had managed. 

Stiles slumps, and Derek knows he’s about to be talked into eating him because how could he be expected to refuse him in anything after this?

Only, Stiles never gets a word in. They both tense at the familiar sound of locks unlatching. Derek tightens his hold on Stiles even when he knows it’ll be for nothing. They’re going to take him again. It hasn’t even been more than a few hours but they’re going to take him and hurt him and rage bleeds into Derek’s veins at the fact. It pushes his fangs out of his gums and claws out of his fingers. It shines blue as the door starts to move and Stiles stumbles back and away.

They can’t take him.

Derek doesn’t wait for them to show themselves. Doesn’t wait for the door to finish opening. Doesn’t wait for his eyes to adjust to the flood of light. He pounces as soon as he’s able, taking down the bastard closest and goes for his throat. 

Only to be filled with the utter dread and shame that can only come from an alpha’s roar. Familiar hands tug him back and he sees just who was under him a moment ago. 

His eyes widen when Stiles runs past him and tackles Peter down into something resembling a hug. Peter falls back onto the floor from the force of it and clings to him just as tightly. Derek only half hears what is being said as he takes in the rest of the hall. Blood is everywhere. Blood and cloth and bits of meat that must have been their captors coat the walls and the floor and bits of the ceiling as well, like something ripped them apart and threw them aside like they were worthless. 

Like they were in the way. 

Peter blocks his view and Derek lets himself fall forward into his embrace. He doesn’t look very different than the last time he saw him, scars and all. Not on the outside at least. But he’s definitely changed. It’s his eyes, Derek thinks. They’re colder. More calculating. But that same warmth is still there from before. Before Derek ruined everything. Before he left him to the mercy of a hospital staff and anyone willing to push a button. 

“I’m so sorry.” Derek says as he’s being pulled to his feet and lead out of the place that nearly broke him. The only thing he knew since they killed Laura right in front of him. Stiles and Peter are on either side of him and they both squeeze his respective shoulders in acknowledgment. Derek puts more weight into Peter’s side as they reach a doorway with only half a door dangling from its hinges. 

He’s so tired. He barely makes out an old blue jeep before the world goes black.

 

*** 

 

Derek wakes to furious whispering above him. Peter and Stiles both quiet as soon as he opens his eyes to find them laying on either side of him on a bed. They help him sit up and he leans back onto some pillows that are already propped up. Stiles bolts somewhere as soon as he’s settled, leaving him and Peter alone. Derek has vague memories of being led out of that hellhole. Of a motel that didn’t automatically make him cringe. Of being force fed something before Peter let him collapse back into unconsciousness. 

A humorless laugh bubbles out of his throat and he says “I’m sorry.”

“For what? Leaving me behind? Getting kidnapped? Attacking me? Being lured into a hunter’s bed?”

Peter lists out every one of his failures, his regrets, his nightmares with a soft smirk and an air of amusement that Derek just doesn’t understand.

Derek sighs and thumps his head against the pillow “All of the above. I killed our family. I watched as Laura was murdered. I abandoned you –“ 

“Stop.” There is no humor in his command.

Derek stops.

“I was angry for a long time. We’ve both changed over the years but if there is one thing I know it’s that you didn’t murder our family, nor did you allow Laura’s death. And Laura abandoned me, not you. If there is one thing dear Jenny was good for, she told me of all the times you sat on the phone for me and the few times you made the trip.” Peter looks like he wants to continue but he stops at the lost look Derek is wearing. Peter settles down beside him instead, half propped up by the pillows and half tucked into Derek’s side with his head on his shoulder. He wraps an arm around his middle, frowns and how skinny he is, and says “You are wanted here. With me and Stiles. If you must, consider what you’ve suffered at the hands of those psychopaths penance for your mistakes. Now, you deserve food and rest and pack. Let me provide that for you.”

Derek doesn’t know what to say to that so he just wraps his right arm around his alpha and draws him closer, burying his nose into his hair for a moment as Peter settles into his side.

Peter places a soft, chaste kiss at the crook of his neck instead of the traditional mock bite one would give when claiming a beta but he can feel their pack bond reforming and evolving all the same. “You were always my favorite.”

“I leave you two alone for five minutes and my position as the alpha’s favorite is already being threatened? And I thought we were friends.” Stiles tuts at Derek but gives a toothy grin as he knee walks to the middle of the bed and leans into Derek’s other side, careful not to jostle the bag of take-out he’d evidently gotten while he was out. Derek’s stomach does something violent as the smell of actual food floods his senses. Stiles doesn’t waste any time taking out two big to-go bowls of soup and start feeding it to him. Derek knows he needs to go slow, but it doesn’t make it any easier to keep himself from snatching the bowl and gulping it down. The first is broccoli and cheese and it’s heaven down his throat. By the time Stiles switches the empty bowl for the chicken and rice, Peter is rifling through the bag and pulling out his own sandwich.

Spoonful by spoonful, Derek relaxes as he’s fed. He’s finished off both bowls just as he starts to feel a little sick and perhaps that’s a good thing because he immediately stares at the sandwich Stiles pulls out of the bag. Stiles chuckles and mirrors Peter’s position tucked into his side. Derek pulls him in with his left arm and basks in the sense of calm that’s taken over.

Peter finishes his food first and wraps himself around Derek once more, only this time he reaches over Derek’s stomach and rests his hand on Stiles’ side as well. Stiles smiles and squeezes his hand before returning to his sandwich. 

Derek sees their easy affection and wonders how they even met. How they ended up here. Curled up with him with matching bite marks on their necks. A softness in Peter’s eyes Derek never thought he’d see towards anyone outside the few times he himself had managed to coax it out of him. 

He almost asks how Peter became an alpha before realizing that Laura’s power had to go somewhere when she died and his eyes remain blue. Relief washes over him at the thought. He’d be a terrible alpha.

Stiles licks his fingers clean before settling further into him and resting his and Peter’s hands on his chest, head on his shoulder. Derek looks at them both and feels a swell of unwarranted jealousy fester. Derek squashes it by falling into the twin heartbeats against him, the comforting scent of alpha permeating the bed, and the perspiration making its way onto his neck as they breathe.

Nothing exists outside this room. No pain. No hunger. No witches with their cruel experiments. Nothing to leave him for dead. Nothing to snatch Stiles away. Nothing to burn his alpha. 

No. Nothing except for the peace of warm sheets and lull of slow breaths. 

Derek lays there in a sort of daze as Peter and Stiles start to doze. He rubs his hand against Stiles’ exposed skin where his shirt has rucked up and smiles as his veins turn black. Tension Derek couldn’t even see bleeds out and Stiles sags even more into his embrace. He loses that smile as he turns to see the scars that run down Peter’s face and under his shirt. He wants to believe him. Wants to believe that he didn’t do that to him, but it’s hard. The guilt still churns through him and Derek can’t fully accept that he doesn’t deserve it.

But for his alpha “I can try.”

Derek falls asleep before he sees Peter’s lips curve.

**Author's Note:**

> They were eating Subway, if you didn't get that.
> 
> Whenever I manage to write the next part (if I manage) it will be so much infodumping on season one, I swear. I hope this is enough to understand for now.
> 
> Basically, the witches wanted an alpha to test but Laura died during their ambush in NY so they took Derek instead, hoping he'd inherit the alpha power. He didn't and they settled. This was right before she would have left for Beacon Hills. So Peter inherited the alpha power anyways, gained enough clarity from the nonviolent boost to see how Jennifer was manipulating him, and killed her. He then acts on his revenge and Stiles gets mixed up somewhere during that. More details on that later. After Kate is taken care of, Peter looks into why Laura died, because how else would he have become an alpha, and they begin their search for Derek.


End file.
